This invention relates to tools. In particular this invention relates to portable tools which are capable of being taken to a site for use.
As is well known by those having skill in these arts it is often desirable to form depressions in sheets of metal or straps of metal to form, e.g., dimples and the like. Dimpling is ordinarily done in shops on permanently installed equipment which has the benefit of hydraulic motors and the like.
Situations arise, however, wherein it is desirable to be able to form depressions in sheets or straps of material without removing the material from its place of installation, e.g. a truck or the like to a shop to gain access to the permanently installed machine equipment. A typical example of such a situation is found with respect to the formation of depressions in straps for mounting a step on the tank of a truck such as is disclosed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 767,688 filed Feb. 11, 1977 for STEP MOUNTING STRUCTURE FOR A VEHICLE TANK, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,432.
In that application a step for mounting on tank structure of a vehicle which is supported by straps is disclosed to include bracing structure and bearing plates provided with dimples. The bearing plate dimples cooperate with dimples formed in the tank support straps to maintain the position of the step with respect to the tank rigidly and substantially incapable of relative motion therebetween.
It will be recognized by those skilled in these arts that it would be highly advantageous to provide a dimpling tool which would form dimples in the tank support straps without requiring removal of the entire strap to a shop for access to machinery.
This invention directs itself to the provision of such a tool.